Truth will set you free
by Theory-n-Enchantment
Summary: Admittedly cheesy set up where the Titans are under a truth spell, meant to cause trouble in the group. And it does, when Raven assumes Gar is avoiding her to hide how he really thinks of her. But when he finally explains himself to save her feelings, it's not what she expected. Short 2 chpt lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Gar rapidly tapped the key on the controller, trying his best to drown out the reality of the situation. Currently, he was hiding in one of the spare meeting rooms. Choosing to use the smaller screen that was in there, versus being out in the open and where Raven could run into him. He had managed to evade her several times. But knew she was catching on.

The day before, they had faced down a witch. Whom, upon realizing she would lose, cast a spell on the group. Her goal was to split the group up by exposing the lies among the members. So far, they had held on. They all loved each other, and they knew that. But by not being able to lie, all the "harmless" white lies were being exposed. And not only could they not lie, but they couldn't avoid a question if asked of them.

The spell had seemed foolish at first. The team didn't imagine anything would actually happen. But after Kory had asked Dick what he thought of the dinner she made, things had started to go downhill. He had accidently offended Vic a few times. And today, he was playing it safe and avoiding everyone. Or more specifically, Raven.

But after three hours of playing the only game he had brought with him, he was getting bored. Throwing the controller to the side, he rubbed his hands over his face. No one was particularly sure how long this spell was supposed to last. And since he didn't want to test it, he played it safe and traveled through the tower as several different animals till he reached the main room. Having to quickly change back, he thumbed through the other games. He was focusing on the games and didn't even notice the very person he was trying to avoid come in the room.

"Hey," she said from the doorway. She sounded a little irritated. But didn't comment on it.

"Ah," he jumped around, and started backing out of the room. "Um, hey Raven. How's it going?" Nervously his arm went to scratch the back of his neck. The question had been a quick cover up to buy him time to get out. But the strain in her voice reminded him just what it meant to ask questions.

"Um, well a little upset you're trying so hard to avoid me." She pulled her hood up and turned away. Normally she wouldn't have said anything. A simple 'fine' and move on. As Gar watched her he could see her shoulders visibly drop. He had obviously upset her. Stepping towards her, he tried to find a middle ground to make her happy again.

"I'm sorry Rae. I really am. And we can talk about it…just…not now." Hearing how it sounded and thinking better of his approach, he started to back out of the room again.

"Why not just say it?" She muttered, knowing he could still hear her even as she quietly spoke towards the counter. "I mean we're friends. Whatever it is, isn't it best to just get it over with? Who knows how long this will last, I haven't been able to figure it out."

"Eh," he whined from the door, "I would rather not." She turned to look at him. Confused, but obviously determined to face whatever he could be hiding.

"You don't have to say what you're hiding, but what is it about at least?" she asked. Probably wanting some sort of peace of mind, he wasn't avoiding the others this hard. And he wouldn't be able to give it to her.

"What I think about you." He muttered.

"It's about me? Something you think about me?"

"Yes." He said, between clenched teeth. But there was no keeping it in. Her eyes dropped. "I care about you Rae." He quickly blurted out, trying to offer some sort of relief. "And I don't want to risk our friendship right now."

"There's something you're hiding that could endanger our friendship?"

"Potentially injure it a tad." He winced as her sad face looked back up at him.

"I .. I.." she started to say something, but cut herself off and turned back around. "Well, alright." She stepped away, walking back into the hall she had come from. Trying to be brave, or apathetic, he couldn't tell, she had brushed it off like it was nothing. But he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Raven, wait." He was racking his brain for some way to not lie, but not exactly tell her the full truth. Running through the room, he caught her in the hall.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not like that I promise." He reached for shoulder, but she pulled away just in time. Not turning around, she quietly responded.

"Oh, this doesn't have to do with me being a half demon or anything?"

"No," but then he regrettably thought about it and changed his mind, "Well sort of, yea." Raven groaned and kept walking, but this time he caught her shoulder.

"I'm telling you it's not like that. I mean it's not about how I think of you. It's more _what_ I think of when I think of you." He was trying to cover his ass, and knew he was only digging a bigger hole. She turned to face him, crossing her arms.

"What's the difference?"

"I don't think anything bad of you, I promise. It's just if you knew what I thought about when I…um…when I think _of_ you, I'm afraid you'll think differently of me."

"Oh really, what would I think of you?" She said flatly.

"I don't know, I'm just another jerk guy not worth your time."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I feel like you're giving me just enough that the spell recognizes it as the truth, but it's not the full truth. Listen if you don't want to tell me fine, just let me walk back to my room in peace. You had said at one point you no longer thought I was creepy, and I actually believed you. But it's fine, Gar." She turned and started to storm away. The word fine was thrown out in that typical way women do, that tells you it's anything but fine. And he knew it was just better to get the truth out. Morphing, he slipped in front of her and changed back.

"Alright, I.. I um.." he took a deep breath, "I think about you a lot." She stopped walking and glared at him. "And not in a normal way you would think of a friend." She arched an eyebrow. "In a sort of um… sexual way." He mumbled the last bit, so he was technically saying it.

"Pft, yeah right, and what does that have to do with my …darker side?" She leaned up against the wall.

"Heh, um" he rubbed his jaw and took a step closer. Looking around to make sure no one else would hear them. "I imagine you're probably into some kinky stuff."

Her eyes narrowed, but she kept her voice calm and disbelieving, like he was somehow up to one of his tricks. "Really, like w..." He took another step forward and closed his hand over his mouth.

"Don't ask. Just… don't ask. Alright? We're friends and I get that. So let's just pretend like this never happened. I just didn't want you leaving thinking I thought poorly of you." He kept his hand over her mouth and watched her eyes widen. She had finally started to believe him. Slowly he pulled his hand away.

"Well, it's not what I expected." She mumbled and looked away. But neither of them moved. Slyly, she glanced back at him and let her eyes travel over his body. Looking down at her, he could barely catch the movement under her hood. Something told him to take another step closer. He blamed the same thing that prevented him from lying.

"Wha.." She started, looking up at him as he stepped closer. "What um," she bit her lip and raised her chin more. He knew what was coming, he had a few seconds to run. But couldn't. Part of him wanted her to ask, wanted her to know exactly what went through his head. Taking the last step, he closed the distance and rested his forearm on the wall.

"Careful Raven," he whispered. "There might be things you don't want to know. Perhaps my thoughts are even darker than yours." Raven lightly gasped. Closing his eyes he focused on her. Her heart was rapidly thudding, and the more he listened for it the louder it got. He could hear her breath catch a few times as she thought over what he had said.

"What type of things do you think of?" She whispered. Leaning down he carefully pushed her hood out of the way, so he could whisper into her ear. Lightly, he placed his other hand on her hip. The strange nature of the spell took hold of his voice, but he didn't fight it. He let it pull up all the memories he had of her.

"I think about pushing you up against the wall." Reflexively his hand pushed harder on her hip. While hers came up to lay on his chest with another gasp.

"Gar," she barely breathed. But she had already asked, and he couldn't stop.

"I think about tying you up, and taking my time going over every inch of your body. I think about all the ways I want to pleasure you. In the kitchen. In the combat room. On the roof. I think about blindfolding you in your room, making you squirm as you anticipate where I'll touch you next. I think about what you'll taste like. What you'll sound like. What you'll feel like…" His thump grazed lightly over her suit. As he kept going into more details and scenarios, he could feel her excitement rising. The hand on his chest had gripped his suit top and her head had fallen back.

"Every time I get to steal a glance at your neck, I think about nibbling on it. Or those rare moments I get to see you in a bathing suit, I think about you in black lace and leather." Her heartrate rose as he continued. And the pull on the fabric grasped in her hand increased. "I picture what it would be like to make you cum underneath me." After several more minutes, he had finally run out of things on his mind. Raven was breathing heavily against him. Gar thought about his next words. He wished she could say something similar, that she had the same sort of thoughts. But instead, he focused on the present.

"What do you want, Raven?" he whispered.

She moaned slightly, as he pushed his body into hers, before answering.

"I try so hard every day to remain in control. Somedays it's all I think about." Her eyes locked on to his and he could see her take a few deep breaths before answering the question. "I don't want to have control. I want you to take it." She said slowly, looking shocked at herself for even saying the words. Biting her lip, she leaned up and whispered into his ear. "I want you to tie me down and do whatever you want to me."

Gar smiled as she straightened back out. "Good thing I just got that new wrought iron bed frame. I did have you in mind when I got it."

Raven's eyes widened in excitement. And for the first time in a while, she grinned and slightly giggled. But as he leaned in to kiss her, the hand on his chest pushed back. Confused, he opened his eyes to look at her. The look on her face was more than he could have dreamed. She was excited, sexy, and planning something very naughty.

"I'll meet you there." And she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Gar took his time walking back to his room, trying his best to act like every bit of his body wasn't lit in excitement. He casually smiled at Victor in the hallway, but averted his eyes and scooted away before the metal man could ask him what he was up to. Of course, he could have skirted through the tower unnoticed again as several tiny animals. This time though, his mind was preoccupied with something else. And by the time he got to his room, he had gone over every possibility for Raven to disappear.

As he reached for his door, he was surprised to find himself denied entry. Stepping a bit closer, he leaned his ear to the door. He could make out the slight movement of someone in his closet. And then, an even slighter movement of fabric over skin as that someone had stopped walking. Gar smirked to himself as he estimated the pause had to be about in line with his mirror. The intruder must have temporarily stopped her walk to the door to adjust herself. The door was momentarily washed over in black before opening just a crack. Glancing around, Gar quickly squeezed himself in before anyone could spot him. The door swiftly closed behind him, and as he turned to look into his darkened room he froze.

Raven had drawn all the curtains, blocking any bit of the dusk out. But even in the dim light he could see her perfectly well.

"I... um…," he loudly swallowed, "holy shit, Raven." He drug his hand through his hair a little lost for not only words, but seemingly air. Raven blushed under his intense gaze and looked down at her outfit. Pulling her left arm from behind her back, where it was clasped with the other hand, she picked lightly at the black ribbon on the corset.

"I bought this a while ago under peer pressure," she slightly groaned out the last few words. No doubt the lovely Kory had unknowingly done him this favor. "I thought it was a bit silly. But…" She paused as he stepped closer, forcing her to look up. "I … do you like it?" The dark would have done well to hide her slightly worried look, for anyone else but him.

"You are literally a dream come true." He leaned back a tad to skim over her body. A grin grew on his face as he looked over the black corset, thong, and fish night thigh highs in growing admiration. She was absolutely beautiful. "This is exactly the kind of thing I've pictured you in." The words sort of slipped out before he realized what he was saying. Thankfully, before he had time to feel like the creepy perverted teammate he thought he was, she responded.

"Oh really?" She purred as she pulled the other arm up from behind her, showing the ties she had found in his closet. "You'll have to remind me then, what else you've pictured." She bit her lip as she met his eyes, the worry and bashfulness she had before about being exposed was slipping away. And seemed to be quickly replaced by anticipation.

"Are you sure?" He asked, picking out just two of the ties and throwing the rest to the side. She only nodded and held her wrists out to him. Gently he started wrapping one of the ties around her wrists.

"You have a lot of ties for never wearing anything but your suit." She mused, watching him.

"Well then," he pulled on the tie to make sure it was tight enough before knotting it. A slight gasp escaped her lips. "Guess it's a good thing we're making use of them." Slipping a finger between her skin and the fabric he tested it was still lose enough, and gave a tug to force her forward. She caught herself with a quick step as he caught her lips. Not surprisingly, she was shy at first. But after a few seconds her comfort, confidence, or perhaps just plain desire grew and her hands once again found his suit. Her hands did little to close the distance between them since Gar had already wrapped his arms around her. Although they were certainly enough to drive Gar's own yearning higher. Her needy kisses, hungry moans, and clinging hands told him just how much she wanted this.

"Go to the bed, Angel" he whispered in her ear as his kisses trailed up her neck. For years, he had considered her a special type of angel, but never had he thought of divulging that secret nickname. Biting his lip, he watched her back up to the bed a few inches from the ground. She gracefully levitated back, and for a brief second, formed a pair of black ragged wings behind her. Gar let out a chuckle as he followed her. Slowly he wrapped the other tie around his hand, taunting her as she raised her arms to the top of the bed frame. Climbing one leg on each side of her, he reached over her head to tie the other restraints to the bed frame.

Raven glanced up at the restraints, "I think I am the furthest thing from an angel."

"You are an angel to me," Gar spoke sincerely as he sat back up. Then with a lop-sided grin, "but tonight, perhaps I prefer the devil?" And she laughed. In the moment, getting her to laugh seemed like the easiest thing to do. However, this wasn't the lighthearted laugh he had wanted for his jokes. This was deeper and full of naughty intensions. Gar decided this was far better. And well worth the wait.

Slowly he bent over to give her a gentle kiss and began trailing his fingers down her body. The fabric of her corset was silky smooth and his hands greedily found their way around every inch. Taking his venture further south he heard the slight inhale from Raven's lips as she gasped. He had heard the noise before, in real life or movies, but hearing it come from her gave a whole new meaning to word arousing. His lips smiled against her neck, while her lower lips started receiving a massage of their own.

The small sound of fabric pulling on iron thrilled him. And her breath was becoming more raggedly, mixing in with several moans. Easily gliding his pointer finger in, he had to let out a moan of his own. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this foreplay going. She felt like perfection, and he had been craving it for so long. Rubbing his thumb along the entrance he could hear the distinct noise only a wet vagina could make. And with his forehead on her shoulder, he let out a longer moan.

While arching his finger up, and pushing his thumb up to flick her clit he murmured, "What do you want Raven?"

She chuckled deeply, "Isn't the point of being at your mercy, that you pick?" Gar lifted his head from her neck and went to speak, before seeing the slight twitch in her throat. The spell hadn't worn off, she was just obviously much stronger than he was. As she bit her lip to delay the answer, he caught a slight look of insecurity. "Well I _at least_ want you to take those clothes off," she said with a hint of mocked irritation.

Gar smirked down at her. "Of course, but I meant afterwards." Drawing his hands from her body he sat on his knees and started removing his suit. She was clever, he had to admit that. "I wish I had been so crafty, as to pick a smaller truth to settle on when Victor asked me what happened to the computer yesterday." To his delight, she looked genuinely surprised he had caught that. Her surprise dissipated into her own smirk as he slipped off the rest of his suit.

"I was never good at dirty talk," she laughed easily at herself. It was wonderful to see her so comfortable.

"Mhmm," Gar climbed back on and started nuzzling into her neck. "You'd be surprised what you can do to me without even trying." Slowly he let his bare body mold into hers, saving the best for last and pushing his erection between her legs tantalizingly slow. Raven let out a shuttered gasp and strained on the tie as she tried to pull her arms down.

"I want you," she barely breathed out, "I want you now." Her voice was almost pleading, and indeed those few words had more effect over him than anything else had before. Drawing himself straight up on his knees, he grabbed her hips and pulled her up to him as he slipped in. Gar wanted to see her, all of her.

Her beautifully elegant fingers wrapped themselves around the fabric that held them, and squeezed tightly. The tie strained on her wrists and he could see the slight indent it gave her skin as she pulled on it out of pleasure. Traveling his eyes down her bare arms he could see the slight strain in them as well. But the best part of all was the look on her face. Her head was tipped back, her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip, though it did little to stifle the moan she was giving. Gently he began rocking himself back and forth, watching her breath increase and the strain on the tie grow. Before his gaze could go further down her lip slipped out and her mouth fell open to let out a long drawn out 'Gar'.

His hands instantly squeezed harder on her hips and for a second he shut his eyes. He had pictured her say his name like that so many times before. But to actually hear it was beyond imaginable. Opening his eyes, he continued his scan, trying his best to savor the experience. The corset was strapless, and laying on her back had caused her breasts to come free a bit. Every time he thrust, they would bounce slightly. And every time she took a breath they would rise and fall quickly.

Going further, he appreciated the shaped of her strong body. He knew full well she had the muscles under the black fabric to take down most grown men. Groaning, he closed his eyes for another second, he had pictured her pinning him down several times and he ran his hands tenderly up her body before he drug them back down. Opening his eyes, he watched as his penis gradually pulled out before pushing fully back inside. Focusing his attention, he deeply breathed in the smell of their mixing juices. Slightly he let his mouth drop open and tasted the air. It was almost too much, and he knew he was close. But, good guys always finish last.

Without stopping his rhythmic thrusting, he took one thumb on each side of her folds and worked his way in. This brought a whole new level of moans from Raven and he glanced back up at her face. She had to be close. She was pulling on the ties for dear life and practically whimpering his name. Changing direction, he worked his thumbs up till each one was on either side of her clit. Her breath started to pick up and he stopped his path, keeping the tempo of his thumbs at the just the right pace. And pushing himself fully inside her, stilling, completed surrounded by her, while his thumbs built up her desire. Till he felt her whole body clench as she let out a scream.

But now that she had cum, he couldn't hold on any longer. Reaching up, he pulled on the tie keeping her to the bed. Then shifting forward, he started to pick up his pace as she wrapped her still tied wrists around his neck. She clung on with surprising strength and pulled herself closer to his ear.

"Harder, Gar, harder." And he put everything into what he had left. Gripping one had on her hip and one on his bed, he came with clenched teeth and loud moan. They stayed wrapped up for a few minutes before she lifted her arms to let him up. Tenderly he reached to unwrap her wrists.

"I have to admit, I had always dreamt you would be the kinky type. But I always thought it was a foolish fantasy." He said tossing the tie away before stepping in the bathroom to wipe off. Letting out a surprised laugh. "Boy, am I glad I was wrong."

She laughed lightly, "Honestly, it's a bit liberating. And I didn't have to do anything, I like being pampered." He poked his head back into the room to see her wink at him as she rolled on to her stomach and curled up into his pillows.

* * *

A few hours later, Gar woke to Raven covering her head in the blanket as Victor yelled in the hallway.

"What do you mean you don't like my ribs?" Vic yelled.

"It's not that big of a deal," Dick yelled back. "I just prefer less sauce."

"Are you kidding me?"

Raven rolled herself into the crook of Gar's arm and whispered, "It's probably quieter on my hall."

"Mhm, they'll go away." He wrapped his arms around her, not really interested in moving. But apparently that wasn't good enough. Before he was even fully awake enough to realize what was happening, she transported them to her room. His eyes darted open and he tried to not show how shocked he was. Pushing herself from his grasp she propped her head on her arm.

"So mister typical jerk guy, I suppose it was just sex you wanted."

Mimicking her, he propped his own head on his arm, "Would you be disappointed if I said yes?"

She smiled, despite trying to hide it, "Well, after tonight I can't say I would be totally disappointed. I mean you did have such a long list." Her eyes cast down to her corset as she reached around to start picking at the back. "But, yeah, I would be a little bit."

Reaching over her body with his free arm, he started plucking open the tiny hooks. She stopped her fidgeting and let him free her from the tight clothing.

"Well, no. But when I found out what was going on, my mind, of course, went to the one thing I didn't want to blurt out. Had I accidently asked you on a date, that wouldn't be so terrible. But had I let it slip with breakfast that I want you covered in syrup instead of my food….well that was something else."

"So naturally that's all you thought of." She finished for him. He nodded as he got the last clip open. Floating up just slightly she let him pull the top free without any hint of shame or shyness. With the slightest of touch, he let his fingers travel down her collarbone and back up the other side. Before casually letting his touch wander. Spending his time mostly on the red skin he could tell had been squeezed while she slept.

"That does mean we miss that awkward first date. Where neither of us know how the night will end, or what the other person really wants." She faked a pout.

"Nope, tomorrow I'll take you out to dinner and nervously glance around the restaurant. As I anxiously bounce my foot on the ground while annoyingly tapping my fingers on the table. And then walk you to your room and pretend I'm too scared to try and kiss you. But tonight…" To make a point, he leaned over and gave her a deep kiss. She laughed her deep sensual laugh.

"And I'll avoid eye contact and be too nervous to finish my meal. But tonight…" she leaned over and kissed him. Then murmured into his lips, "What did you say about a blindfold?"


End file.
